La Cenicienta
by Pawii-Chan
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta es un chico normal, con una madrastra viuda e unas hermanastras demasiado crueles. En el castillo de el principe se organizara una fiesta, las hemanastras asistiran anhelando que el principe Endou escoja a una de las dos para despojar. Que hara Kazemaru? se quedara esperando? o enfrentara a las vivoras de su familia? AU Medieval. Talvez un poco de Endou x Kaze


Hola, soy Pawii-Chan. Este es mi primer fic. Espero que se diviertan leyendolo.

Declaimer (o desclaimer.): Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de LEVEL 5.

**Gritos**

_Memorias/Pasado_

* * *

**La Cenicienta**

_-Papa, ¿Quienes...son ellas?- le pregunte sorprendido a mi padre._  
_-Hijo, tu ya sabes que tu madre murio y que yo estaba enamorado de otra mujer, ella quiso conocerte.- me contesto. Desde hace tiempo mi padre estaba saliendo con una mujer llamada Hitomiko Kira. Tenia un aspecto delicado, digno de una doncella refinada, pero en su rostro, habia algo, que me hacia percivir ambicion. Al igual que a sus dos queridas hijas: Kira Fuyuka y Kira Natsumi._

_-Con que... ¿el sera mi nuevo hijo?- la Señora Kira hablo._

_- ¿El sera mi nuevo hermano? - cuestiono una de las chicas. -Es un flacucho debilucho!-_

_Me tomo un momento procesar que habia dicho una de mis nuevas hermanas.-_

_-¿p-perdon? - realze un poco mi voz hacia la muchacha. - ¿que dijo, señorita? - trate de preguntar lo mas tranquilo posible._

_No recibi ninguna palabra por respuesta, solo una mirada desagradable._

_Mi padre Kudou Kazemaru me tomo del hombro tratando de calmarme - Natsumi, Fuyuka, el sera su nuevo hermano, su nombre es Kazemaru. - me presento ante ellas. Un silencio incomodo se fromo entre todos. Las reinas del hielo se reusaban a darme un saludo amistoso._

_- Bueno, mi amor es hora de la cena - la Señora Kira rompio el silencio dirijiendose a mi Padre, mientras se dirigia a la cocina._

_Ya pasada casi una media hora, se podia oler el banquete que nos habia preparado mi nueva madre, sin duda un olor apetitoso._

_- Vamos vengan a comer - nos invito mi madrastra al gran comedor de nuestra casa._  
_Mi padre se sento y saborio la deliciosa cena de su futura esposa. En cambio yo, solo le di una pequeña mordida a mi rebanada de pan y me volvi a levantar de la silla. Me destino era mi habitacion, cuando la voz de mi nueva madre me detuvo. - ¿No comeras, Kazemaru? - me pregunto, respondi negando la cabeza. - ¿Por eso estas tan flacucho? - se burlo una de mis hermanas, Natsumi. La ignore y segui mi trayecto._

_Los rayos del sol penetraban en mi ventana, anunciandome un nuevo dia. Parecia tan tranquilo y pacifico, hasta que un gran grito femenino me saco de mis pensamientos. Reaccione sacandome de mi comoda cama y rapidamente me encamine a las escaleras bajandolas, y encontrarme con una imagen aterradora._

_-Querido...porfavor...-_

_Miraba como mi madrastra Hitomiko miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas a mi padre, que se encontraba acostado boca arriba algo palido. Senti como mis piernas temblaban, como mis ojos se nublaban de lagrimas, como mi corazon se apretaba. ¿Como habia pasado esto? Justo ayer mi padre parecia estar en perfecto estado de salud, ¿Que habia pasado? tenia muchas preguntas, pero no tenia tiempo para responderlas._

_Mire a mi madrastra, que seguia mirando a mi padre, ya no salia ninguna palabra de sus labios, igual como no salia ninguna lagrima de sus ojos, muchisimas mas preguntas se seguian formulando en mi mente. Pero, la vida sigue._

* * *

Pasado el tiempo despues de la muerte de mi padre.

En su testamento, supuestamente, decia que la señora Kira se quedaria con la casa y la fortuna de mi padre. Desde ese dia Fuyuka y Natsumi me empezaron a tratar como su sirviente, yo lavaba sus vestidos, pulia sus joyas y limpiaba sus habitaciones hasta que brillaran, pero lo peor de todo, es que no me podia quejar, si no me dejarian sin un techo donde refujiarme.

Pero llego un dia que me cambio la vida. Me encontraba limpiando el piso mientras tarearaba una cancion. Empeze a escuchar unas firmes pisadas en las escaleras, cuando llego Fuyuka tirandome su ropa en la cara - lavalo muy bien. Hoy vendra el alcalde real a invitarnos a un baile! Con el guapo Principe Endou! Asi que, quiero que lo hagas ahora Cenicienta- llego casi escupiendome en la cara - Cuando termine de limpiar el piso lo hare. - le conteste friamente, esperanzado de que la ambiciosa princesita me dejara hacer mi trabajo en paz, cuando igualmente Natsumi me tiro su vestido en la cara desde las escaleras - Tambien el mio. - me dirijio. Y porfin, mis dos hermanas subieron por las escaleras soltando pequeñas carcajadas.

Ya habia pasado unas 3 horas desde el conflicto con mis hermanas. Desde afuera se escucho una trompeta con una melodia. Mis hermanastras bajaron rapidamente para ver que la trompeta anunciaba la llegada del carruaje real. - Vamos! no te quedes ahi parado, abre la puerta inutil! - me gritaron al unisono las dos, obedeci sus ordenes dejando entrar al alcalde real.

-Muy buenos dias alcalde.- dijo mi madrastra en cuanto entro un señor gordo, bigoton, un tanto gracioso, y con una naris muy grande.

-Igualmente, y señorita, porfavor, llameme Furukabu- dijo el señor a mi madrastra.

- Eh venido a traerle una carta del rey y la reina, la carta dice...- mientras desdoblaba la carta, y aclaraba su garganta. - Querida Familia Kira Kudo, En parte del Reinato de Inazuma, invitamos a Fuyuka, Natsumi, y a Hitomiko Kira al baile del Principe Endou para decidir con cual de las doncellas se casara. Las esperamos, El Rey y la Reina de Inazuma.-

Las mejillas de mis hermanastras parecian que iban a explotar de lo rojas que estaban, al parecer de querer contener sus gritos, y de la emocion. Ellas siempre se vuelven de esa forma al escuchar el nombre de 'Endou' ¿Que tendra de especial?... siempre me lo pregunto.  
-Bueno eso es todo señoritas, me retiro.- el señor retrocedio, se volteo y salio por la puerta.

Un silencio envolvio la habitacion hasta que mi hermanastra menor lo rompio.

- Cenicienta, quiero que laves todos los vestidos que ten-

- **No!** Cenicienta, lava primero los mios, necesito ecoje-

- Yo dije primero Natsumi! -

- Yo soy la mayor, siempre voy primero. -

La pelea de las viboras duro unos minutos, hasta que mi madrastra las detuvo. - Ya basta, el lavara todos, hasta los mios.- finalizo la conversacion. Suspire, me encamine al cuarto de lavado, que tambien era mi habitacion. Tome los vestidos de una canasta echa de paja y los deje en el lavabo de piedra que habia en el cuarto. - Como odio lavar sus vestidos... -me dije a mi mismo.

* * *

Al dia siguiente.

Eran las 7:00 de la mañana, era hora de despertar y hacer los quehaceres de la casa. Me levante de mi cama improvisada echa de tela desgastada. Abri la puerta, baje las escaleras, caminando hacia la cocina, encontrando a mi media familia.

- Muy buenos dias, Cenicienta!- me dijieron mis hermanitas Fuburra y Natsuzilla  
- Igualmente, queridas hermanas - les respondi con un aire de sarcasmo.  
Inicie a tallar el piso, y claro, era imposible no escuchar su conversacion.

- Madre, ¿donde compraremos nuestros vestidos para el baile? - le pregunto su hija mayor.  
- Iremos a las tiendas en Londres. -  
- Sera tan dificil escojer entre tantos vestidos hermosos.-  
Senti una mirada atenta sobre mi, para descubrir que Fuyuka me dirijia la mirada.  
-Cenicienta...- me llamo mi hermanastra menor, seguramente para darme una orden.  
Le respondi con un simple mande.  
- ¿No te gustaria ir al baile? - me pregunto curiosa.

- ¿Como crees? ni de loco - le respondi nervioso.  
- Creo que te ahorras una gran humillacion, imaginate ver entrar a alguien tan sucio y con esas ropas...- ahora me insultaba Natsumi. - ¿C-como? - le volvi a interrogar. - Dejenlo en paz, necesita terminar de tallar el piso.- la detuvo su madre. - Mejor nos vamos de una vez a comprar los vestidos, que quedan pocas horas para ir al baile - mi madrastra les comunico a sus hijas. Vi como se levantaron del comedor y mi madrastra se acerco a mi. - Cenicienta... - la voltee a ver a los ojos, para despues ver como uno de su pie con esos zapatos caros tiraba la cubeta donde dejaba el agua sucia del trapo. - Te falto ahi. - me dijo retirandose junto con sus dos hijas, mirando como una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro. Con mi rostro lleno de rabia, me dedique a limpiar el nuevo desastre. - ¿Y-yo ir a un baile?... no se ni bailar. - balbuceaba para mi mismo.

Cuando porfin termine de tallar el piso, volvi a mi humilde habitacion donde me encontre con un maniqui, y un hermoso vestido puesto en el. Aquel vestido era de un color rosa con detalles en blanco y unos cuantos lazos en forma de moños en un color rosa un poco mas fuerte. - Pero...quien...- Segui mirando al vestido con asombro y curiosidad en mi mirada. ¿Quien habia traido aquel vestido? Me picaba la curiosidad. Cuidadosamente quite el vestido del maniqui, y me posicione en frente de un espejo de cuerpo completo, posando el vestido en mi cuerpo.

- Es lindo...- susurre. Si lo tuviera puesto, y caminara por las calles de Londres, cualquiera diria que era una doncella, ya que, con mi cabello azul palido, mis ojos cafes carmin, y mi compostura delgada, era mas que suficiente. Ya sin mas dudas, decidi probarme el vestido.

Para cuando ya habia terminado de ponermelo, se escucho como la puerta de un carruaje se abria y se cerraba.  
- Son ellas! - empeze a correr como loco por mi pequeña habitacion, y porfin decidi bajar con el vestido puesto.  
- Ah, Cenicienta, con que ahi estab-  
Fuyuka no termino su oracion y empezo a ver mi vestido.  
- ¿Donde encontraste ese vestido? -grito Natsumi mientras que a Fuyuka casi se le salen los ojos.  
- E-es tan h-hermoso...- porfin formulo Fuyuka.  
- Lo robaste? - Natsumi dijo con un tono desafiante.

- C-claro que no! - dije con miedo y nerviosismo, enserio era tan lindo el vestido para que se pusieran paranoicas sobre el?  
- Cenicienta, si no me das ese hermoso vestido, juro que lo arrancare de tu flaco y debil cuerpo. - Fuyuka me amenazo.

- Pero, si ustedes ya tienen sus vestidos!...- trate de hacerlas comprender, para nada. Simplemente empezaron a rasgarlo, y a tratar de quitarlo de mi cuerpo. Mi madrastra solo subio las escaleras, mirando seria, pero victoriosamente a sus hijas.  
- no..n-no - empezaba a murmurar.  
- Listo! quedaste precioso - dijieron viendo mi vestido totalmente rasgado y destruido.  
Soltaron unas risitas mas antes de subir las escaleras para prepararse para el baile.

yo solo sali corriendo hacia el gran jardin que teniamos, me recoste dobre una gran piedra decorativa que habia para llorar y sacar mis penas y dolores.  
-...¿P-por que me o-odian?...- susurraba entre sollozos.  
- Cenicienta, ya nos vamos! - no respondi y solo me dedique a escuchar al carruaje partir.  
- Yo...yo..q-quiero..ir al baile.-

Cerre mis ojos, para procesar lo que acababa de pasar, para despues abrirlos y mirar al jardin, donde un resplandor se podia ver, de ese resplandor salio una chica con cabello verdoso atado en una coleta, tez morena, ojos negros y un vestido de bailarina con un...¿helado? en el, y unas... alas...sobresalian de su espalda.

-Hola! mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji! y yo, soy...- de atras de ella salieron unas letras a medio fundir...  
- Tu Padrino Magico! -

Que ella era mi que?...me quede quieto mirandola con ojos confusos. Solo escuche como aclaraba su garganta.  
- Que soy tu hada "madrina", te hare un vestido y un carruaje "magicamente" para que asistas a tu querido baile.- me dijo, haciendo comillas con sus dedos en palabras especificas.  
- ¿E-encerio? - la cuestione.  
- Si...encerio. Bueno ya quedate quieto...- me ordeno.  
La obedeci. Cerre mis ojos, esperando algun cambio.  
Lo unico que escuche eran unas palabras un tonto raras salir de su boca...esta hada me estaba empezando a asustar.  
Cuando pronuncio esas palabras, salieron brillitos y cosas asi bien magicas al rededor de mi cuerpo. Un hermoso vestido azul cielo con lentejuelas blancas y una diadema del mismo color aparecieron en mi.  
- Listo! ahora solo falta tu... Carruaje!-  
- C-claro...carruaje...- no podia comprender que pasaba. Seguro me habia vuelto loco, o talvez mis hermanastras me habian jalado tan fuerte el vestido que tropeze y cai en el suelo inconciente...si, esa es una muy buena explicacion para esto.  
- Necesitare esa calabaza rara - dijo señalando a una calabaza que se encontraba en el jardin. - Unos ratones y ese tulipan de ahi - señalando a la planta necesitada.

Tomo la calabaza en forma de triangulo, a unos ratoncitos y a un tulipan que estaba en una maseta.  
La hada volvio a cantar las palabras raras de nuevo convirtiendo a la calabaza en un hermoso carruaje azul con ventanas y puertas rosas, los ratones en hermosos caballos blancos y a el tulipan... en un chico con cabello carmin, ojos ambar, unas marcas en sus mejilas, un traje elegante de color cafe y un gran mechon en forma de tulipan en la cabeza,  
- Solo faltan tus zapatillas. -Y la hada, volvio a cantar sus palabras, que empezaba a pensar que eran satanicas.  
Cuando en mis pies aparecieron unas zapatillas de cristal.  
- Ahora si ya te puedes largar a tu baile.- me dijo, no tan feliz. - Que amable...- le dije.  
- Ah, pense que eras mudo! - exclamo la hadita. - Espera...si sabes que soy un chico, ¿Por que me concediste un vestido? - le pregunte desesperado. - Por que...tu querias.- su respuesta me hiso dudar, mucho. - ¿Que? -  
- Ya basta de platica! me voy, un chico vampiro me necesita! - hiso que terminara nuestra conversacion. - A-adios - La hada desaparecio entre su nube de polvo resplandeciente.  
- Disculpa...- me trate de dirijir al chico pelirojo  
- ¿Yo? -  
- si, ¿Cual es tu nombre? -  
- Haruya Nagumo. -  
Me subi al carruaje con miedo, despues de todo es una verdura. Me sente y espere a nuestra partida, cual nunca llego.

- Haruya...-

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Podriamos irnos?-

- ¿Que?, ah, claro. - finalizo para porfin encaminarnos al baile.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

Rescribi este fanfic por unas razones, talvez quite unas tantas escenitas de humor, y tambien quite a los ratoncitos. Espero me perdonen los que ya lo habian leido. Quiero agradecer a los users que me an dejado review: **Lady-Devil-Monster**, y a **Shouko-Marigold. **

Pronto subire update. Los reviews me hacen muy feliz. :3


End file.
